1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to an animal attractant and or cover scent dispersal apparatus and system associated with hunting. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved animal attractant device, system and method of using the same for utilizing airborne bubbles to carry an animal attractant and or cover scent throughout a desired location as desired. It is understood that the current invention may be used to disperse desired odors and or chemicals for non-hunting applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game animals such as deer and the like are known to be attracted during mating season by certain scents classified as pheromones. In the case of a doe, the pheromone is contained in her urine which is sprinkled on the ground as a means of notifying a buck of her availability. Chemists and others have developed both artificial and natural scents which substantially duplicate the smell of doe-in-estrus urine. Such liquid scents are offered in small quantities and at high cost.
Furthermore, game animals are sensitive to the odor of humans. Accordingly, hunters need to disguise their scent trail. In hunting deer, doe urine can be used for that purpose. A properly applied trail of doe urine, in addition to masking the hunter's scent, may also attract a buck towards the hunter who lies in wait.
One of the most common dispensers for liquid scent is a drag rag. For covering a trail with a drag rag, a hunter applies liquid scent to an absorbent pad which is then dragged behind him as he walks. By applying the scent in this manner, the scent rubs off on the trail and is applied in a manner simulating the natural method of scent presentation by a doe but as the rag is dragged, the scent is diluted. This results in a strong scent at the beginning and a weak scent trailing off at the end. If a buck crosses the hunter's trail, he is just as likely or more likely to head away from the hunter than towards him as the trail tapers stronger towards where the hunter began.
There are dispensers that hook to the branch of a tree for dripping liquid scent on the ground and there are dispensers that spray the liquid scent into the air where it dissipates quickly. These devices are obviously limited to relatively small dispersal patterns and therefore, have limited ability to be noticed by the desired game.
The above discussion is not to be considered exhaustive. It does, however, demonstrate that a need exists for a new and improved scent dispersing system over the known prior art devices that have had very little changes since the conception of the same. The consuming industry is looking for solutions, methods, and systems to address these needs and there is an obvious need to fill the gap where the prior art has failed. What is needed is an apparatus, system and method to address these shortcomings in the prior art while providing a superior design. Thus, there is a need for a new and improved scent delivery system. The current invention provides a superior product where the prior art fails.